


Secrets in the Storm (Revised and improved)

by LokixTony



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Haytham is an idiot, M/M, Protective Shay, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Shay worries a lot, Snow, Snow Storm, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokixTony/pseuds/LokixTony
Summary: Shay is worried when a bad snowstorm comes in and Haytham hasn't arrived home yet.Oneshot could turn into more.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Secrets in the Storm (Revised and improved)

**Author's Note:**

> Irish terms of endearment:
> 
> A rún - my love (secret, mystery)  
A stór - my treasure

Shay walked down the cobbled streets of Boston. It was a chilly winter day, but not so cold that he felt the need to wear his thick winter coat, just some gloves to ward off the chill.  
Right now there was a light coating of snow settled that made the city look like a Christmas card. He smiled to himself thinking about the fact that today Haytham would finally arrive home from his month-long mission. They had both long since confessed their feelings for each other and decided that they would live together. They both knew the risks of their relationship but they loved each other too much to deny each other. At least in the privacy of their own home, they didn't have to worry. The staff that worked for them such as the maids and so on were all very supportive and had sworn to secrecy because either Shay or Haytham had saved them or helped them in some way and wished to return that favour. 

Shay shook his head and refocused on his little mission. Today he wanted to make sure that when Haytham got home he had all his favourite food and drinks and also get him a present. Of course, Shays manservant had offered to get the food himself so Shay didn't have to bother with such things but he wanted to do this himself, it was important it was all hand-selected and perfect.  
He was now stood at a small stall with an elderly lady selling an array of Christmas things ranging from; candy, stars for trees, elves, Christmas cake (that she had made herself) and mulled wine along with other alcoholic drinks. He glanced over them and decided to get some of the Christmas cake, mulled wine and brandy. He already had decorations so there was no need to add to the collection. They had gone to a special little toy store on their first Christmas together and bout some that were beautifully handcrafted. 

"I recond handsome young man such as yourself has a beautiful lady waiting for you ate home yes?" the elderly lady asked. 

Shay smiled and blushed a little. Well, Haytham was beautiful but he certainly was not a woman, he made that abundantly clear.  
"You could say that, she um...she sails home right now visiting family before coming home for Christmas," he said making up a half-true story.  
She chuckled and then reached for the roses she had Where young man give her this when you go to meet her, every woman loves roses." she said.  
Shay took it thanking her and paid for the other goods before moving on. 

As he was looking at some books the snow that had been gently falling started to get worse and pretty soon gusts of wind blew around everyone in the square. This sudden snowstorm had come in out of nowhere and many were caught off guard not dressed for such harsh weather, Shay included. He wrapped his things in his thin coat and covering his face with his arm hurried home as fast as he could. 

He sighed with relief when he finally stepped inside and the door slammed shut behind him. He leaned against the door eyes closed catching his breath for a moment and when he opened them he was greeted with the worried face of his maid Grace.  
"Oh, thank goodness Master Cormac you are safe home. The storm was so sudden!" she said and took his soaked coat from him along with the food and drinks. 

"Thank you, Grace, yes it came out of nowhere. Many of use in the square were ill-prepared," he said.

"I'll make up the fire in the drawing-room and set out a drink as well," she said. Shay smiled nodding "Yes, thank you that sounds lovely. I will some of the brandy I've bought." he said and then left her to it going up to his and Haythams bedroom with the present he bought. 

He set it down on the bed and sat down next to it taking a moment to gather himself. Glancing down at the book he had gotten for Haytham he smiled and picked it up flipping through it. It was a Shakesphere book that he knew Haytham had had his eye on for a while but didn't dare to buy. They had 'more important things to do than indulge in personal entertainment' Haytham had said when Shay had told him to just buy it. 

He heard Grace call to him that the Drawing Room was ready for him and he went down and rolled his eyes at the sight. She had not only made the fire and set out the drink for him but added a plate of cookies and a blanket for him. Grace knew him all too well, Cookies were his secret indulgence. Grace had caught him once trying to eat them secretly and ever since when she felt like he was feeling down or unwell she made these sugar chocolate chip cookies.  
He sat down and wrapped himself in the blanket and then sipped the brandy shivering at how good it felt. Shay soon warmed up even though the windows were rattling hard with the wind and snow raging on outside. He guessed that Haytham would not be returning home today and could only hope that they had found a safe place to port until this storm was over. 

An hour passed with Shay sat thinking about things, some his old life with the Assassins and some about what he wanted to do with haytham when he was able to get home.  
Suddenly his manservant James came running in a look of panic on his face.

"Hey Woah slow down James whatever is the matter?" Shay asked sitting up from where he had sunk into the comfy seat by the fire. 

"Master Cormac! master Haythams ship it's coming into port, it looks to be in a rough way!" he said eyes wide with worry.

Shays eyes also widened at this news. Docking, in this weather? Whatever were they thinking?  
He jumped up nearly knocking the brandy bottle flying and hurried out to the hallway. He had to go and make sure Haytham was safe!

Grabbing his thick winter coat from the hangers he glared seeing Haythams hung right beside his. The idiot, whatever was he thinking? Even if the weather was good for sailing it was still wintertime, he should have taken it with him!  
He took Haythams winter coat as well and pulling his hood up over his head and gloves on he stepped outside into the bitter cold storm.  
The snow pelted against his exposed face as he trudged through the snow shivering despite the winter coat. 

Finally, he got to the port and could just make out the ship coming in, James was right it was in a very bad way. It looked like not only had the weather gotten to it but they had been in some type of battle.  
Shay rushed over and waited anxiously for people to start getting off. He saw some familiar crew and searched desperately for Haytham.  
At last, he saw him fighting against the snow walking along the deck and to the ramp. He looked exhausted and so pale if he got any paler he would go see-through.

When he got off the ramp haytham saw Shay and gave a weak smile before he was enveloped into a tight hug by Shay who has tears streaming down his face and kissed him deeply not caring at all who saw them right now. All he cared about was the fact that Haytham safe in his arms, he had him home at last.  
When pulled apart for air though Shays expression had changed from fear and worry to anger.

"You are such a fucking idiot!" Shay said his Irish accent coming through thick now as he yelled at Haytham and hit him across the back of the head.  
"Why the hell would you sail in such conditions! YOu could have been killed! I could have lost you!" he said hitting him again this time on the chest the fear, pain and anger so strong, Shay's heart was heavy with it.

Haytham wrapped his arms around Shay and took the beating knowing that Shay didn't purposely hurt him, he was scared. Haytham couldn't blame the poor man, he would feel the same should Shay also do such a thing.  
Shay continued to do this for another minute or so eventually exhausting himself and just held tightly to Haytham tiers still falling.  
Both just stood there holding tightly to the other as they allowed their emotions to show for once in public. 

Shay pulled back a little and put Haythams winter coat on him and then also wrapped his own around Haytham who of course objected but Shay gave him a look that if looks could kill Haytham would be a 100 feet under.  
He was then lead away from the ship and back to their home without a word. 

When they got inside Grace took their coats and handed them hot drinks of tea.  
"Thank you Grace, could you please run us a bath," he said and she nodded walking off to do so knowing that Shay was about to give Haytham quiet the talking to. 

"What in the hell were you thinking! why didn't you anchor somewhere secluded you must have seen the storm building!" Shay said though now not as angry, worry now showed through thickly.

Haytham looked down ashamed knowing Shay was right but he just wanted to get home to him. Was that such a bad thing?  
Shay sighed and took Haythams face in one hand and made him look up another grasping Haythams hand.  
"I am not mad at you for wanting to get home. Of course, I want you home as soon as you can but never risk your life like that again please," he said softly and kissed the hand that was still very cold, though his were not any better.

"I'm sorry Shay I.....I know it's not an excuse," he said. Haytham only ever showed such a sensitive side to Shay. If he ever did this in public he knew his whole reputation and line of work would be over in an instant. People would take advantage of this. 

Shay shook his head and wrapped Haytham in his arms and kissed him again this time slower but still needy. It had been too long since they had been able to do this. He reached up and took off Haythams hat and chucking it to the floor and pulled at the red ribbon that held his hair up letting it fall, Haytham surprisingly soft hair for a man.  
They both stood like this for a while just hold the other close kissing and moaning enjoying the precious time they had.

They were pulled from their little world by someone clearing their throat. It turned out to be Grace who told them that the bath was ready.  
Heading upstairs and through their bedroom to the on sweet bathroom they had Shay silently undressed Haytham making sure to worship every inch of bare flesh as he did so. He revealed in the moans that he was producing from the Grandmaster. You would never guess that it was possible to reduce such a stoic man to moaning like a woman. Only Shay could do this though, only he could see this side of him. Not even Ziio had, no Haytham had been very much stoic with her and considered the only good thing to have come from that relationship was his son Conner. 

Shay stood back to admire his work and couldn't help but chuckle seeing Haytham blush as he took him in.  
"I see you have acquired a few new scars," Shay said and traced one just above his left nipple that made Haytham shudder.  
"Assassin got jealous, decided he wanted to give me a....a makeover." Haytham stammered as he felt Shay's lips kiss along it and then start to suck on the nipple.

"Come, the bath will get cold," Shay said and took his hand leading him over. They got in and Haytham settled happily in Shay lap and continued to kiss him lazily but needy as well. 

"I love you," he said against Shay's lips and ran his hands through Shay's beautiful black locks. 

Shay moaned and kissed him back "Love you two A stór." Shay replied pulling Haytham closer. 

Haytham moaned at the closeness and moved his hips lovingly the shiver that ran through Shay and the needy moan. Shay's hands wandered down Haythams back and rest on his bottom squeezing it.  
Haytham let his hands run along Shay's chest and over his tight muscled abdomen to thighs slowly tracing patterns over them getting teasingly near to Shay's dick that was already getting hard.  
"Haytham please don't tease... gah.....it's been too long." he stammered blushing and moving his hips up trying to angle them to his hand. 

haytham grinned and kissed Shay continuing his work. Pretty soon he had Shay begging him to take him and bucking up making their dicks rub against each other.  
Haytham gasped at the contact and couldn't deny the man anymore and so set to work on preparing him which didn't take long considering they were both very horney and in a bath.  
haytham leaned down and kissed Shay deeply his tongue slipping in and dominating Shays mouth while he slowly entered him.  
It was to slow for Haythams liking but he didn't want to hurt his precious treasure.  
They both sat like this for a moment in the bath before Haytham started to move, slow at first but soon picking up the pace.  
One hand took Shays dick in his nad started to rub in time with his thrusts the other wrapped into Shays and loved how Shays free hand gripped tightly in his hair so demanding. 

They were both very loud but didn't care at that moment because they ha been denied such closeness for a month now and finally they could be together again. 

Oh Haytham yes, right there!" Shay gasped moving his hips up desperately his eyes tight shut head back against the bath in ecstasy. He looked so high right now as Haytham marvelled at the sight below him.  
The water shooshed around them and out the bath making a big mess, but again they didn't care. All they cared about was each other and being as close as they could.  
Pretty soon they both came moaning the others name loudly riding out the wonderful orgasm.

Reluctantly Haytham pulled out of Shay and grinned looking down at the wreck below him proud that he had done this. The panting angel below him looked on cloud nine.  
"my beautiful angel," he said and leaned down kissing Shay who kissed him back lazily.  
Shay wrapped his arms around Haythams neck and held him close, both their eyes closed they relaxed in the warmth of the water and orgasm for a while. 

"We should get out, the waters turning cold," Shay muttered and so they did drying each other of which resulted in more kissing and hugging. They were not going to be able to keep their hands off each other tonight.  
They got dressed and Shay then handed Haytham the book "Happy Christmas A rún." he said and kissed him again.

Haytham's face lit up seeing what it was and hugged Shay tightly kissing his neck.  
"What do you mean by Happy Christmas though?" he asked confused.

Shay laughed at this "It's Christmas Day darling." he said stroking Haythams cheek that turned redder by the minute.  
"Oh my God I completely forgot, I didn't get you a single thing!" he said. 

"Hey don't worry the best present I could have is stood right in front of me looking like a tomato," he said tapping Haythams nose playfully.  
Haytham bit his lip and nodded and kissed Shay lovingly. 

"Come on let's go and eat you must be exhausted from your trip and I got you all your favourite things," he said.  
Haytham grinned at this and happily followed Shay downstairs eyeing his but as he did so.  
It was clear that neither was going to sleep that night, and that was fine with them.


End file.
